1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to casters, and more particularly to casters of the type useful on carpeted surfaces and yet having decorative features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for casters for carpeted surfaces has increased significantly in recent years. Typically a caster for use on carpeted surfaces may be a large ball-type caster but, for design, performance and economical consideration, other approaches have been attempted. One approach is to provide a two wheeled caster. An example is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,310 issued July 15, 1975 and one or more of the references cited therein. The difficulty in prior art carpet casters has been that of obtaining good performance characteristics, appearance, and yet doing so economically. The present invention is an answer to the problem of prior art casters.